


You Trust Me?

by robinasnyder



Series: Dangerous Lovers [2]
Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:20:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24987442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinasnyder/pseuds/robinasnyder
Summary: Ra's al Ghul does not like the right hand of the Black Mask gang. He makes no bones about telling Roman Sionis how he feels.or: Ra's and Roman talk about feelings.
Relationships: Ra's al Ghul/Roman Sionis
Series: Dangerous Lovers [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1808764
Comments: 7
Kudos: 103





	You Trust Me?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Orientalld](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orientalld/gifts).



“I don’t like him,” Ra’s said, surprising Roman entirely. It wasn’t that Ra’s didn’t express his opinions, he just rarely was so outright about disliking people. 

“Szazs is my best friend. He helps me,” Roman said. Roman had just sent Szazs off to do a job, leaving him alone in his apartment with Ra’s after watching Szazs give Ra’s distrustful eyes for an hour while he and Roman talked business.

“He’s sloppy,” Ra’s said. He was leaning against Roman’s breakfast table, wearing one of the suits of his that where extremely black and boring but also looked gorgeous on him. “A professional shouldn’t mark himself up so he’s so recognizable.” 

“Says the man was elf ears,” Roman said, standing from the table. Normally he liked to tease Ra’s about his ears, but this time he was actually angry. He’d had such a good work breakfast with Szazs and gotten to introduce his right hand to Ra’s. Things had been going so well, and Roman had planned to finally get out of his pajamas and get dressed and take Ra’s out to lunch. Then Ra’s had to ruin it with this bullshit. 

“Let me introduce you to a friend of mine. Slade Wilson is a consummate professional. He’ll get the work done, hide the evidence you want hidden. You pay him and he’ll do what you want,” Ra’s said. 

“No,” Roman said. “I’m not getting rid of Szazs. We grew up together. We’ve done everything together. He knows me. He wouldn’t fuck me over for money.” 

“He’ll get you caught some day. He’ll get you killed,” Ra’s said. His temper was flaring, which Roman was surprised enough about that he actually took both a physical and mental step back. Sometimes shifted in Ra’s eyes, it almost looked like sadness. 

“Is it because Szazs is in love with me?” Roman asked, his words quiet and piercing. The tips of Ra’s ears colored. 

“Your friend is dangerous to you,” Ra’s said, his words almost weak rather than the strength with which he normally spoke.

“I know how he is. I know how I am too. I know he’s sloppy, but he can be professional when I need. He picks up after me when I fuck up. And yeah, maybe I would have fallen into bed with him if you hadn’t found me, but I also know he wouldn’t ever betray me. He’s my right hand for a reason. You can rarely trust people in this business.” 

“And he won’t betray you because of a broken heart?” Ra’s asked. 

Roman’s eyes narrowed. “We aren’t talking about me right now, are we?” 

Surprise crossed Ra’s face for a moment, then he chuckled darkly. “You’re only observant when I don’t want you to be.” 

Romance stepped in close to Ra’s, setting one hand on the older man’s hip. “Who is?” 

“My daughter.” Ra’s said the words quietly, looking away. Roman was so surprised that he pulled off his sunglasses so he could see Ra’s better. 

“I didn’t know you had a child,” Roman said. He couldn’t stop himself from sounding betrayed. 

“I didn’t throw her out. She left on her own. There has always been a distance. But I would never throw her out… not ever.” There was a lot of emotion in his tone, but Roman still couldn’t help the anger that was under his skin. 

“So what? Was she like a lesbian and you told her marry a man or fuck off?” Roman snapped. It was hardly a fair accusation, but he wasn’t feeling particularly fair.

“I am not your father, Roman,” Ra’s said gently, his eyes piercing through Roman. He felt like his layers of skin were being stripped off entirely, but he still held onto the belligerence.

“So, what was it?” Roman demanded in an upset whisper. 

“I fell in love with a woman I wasn’t supposed to. We married in secret, but her father was powerful and angry. She saved my life at the price of her own. What none of us knew was that she was a pregnant. She was left in a horrible place and gave birth there. My daughter and my wife were the only women in that whole rat-infested hell hole. Eventually, my wife was brutally murdered, but my daughter was protected by this…wild beast of a man. He helped her escape and she came back to me.” 

There was a lot of pain in Ra’s eyes, and Roman realized just how much there was that he didn’t know about the man. He laid his hand over Ra’s cheek. 

“She came back to you?” Roman asked quietly, prompting him to continue. 

“That brute, that fool, sacrificed himself for her. He’s alive, but ruined. Talia begged me to rescue him. I couldn’t not. She has her mother’s eyes and stubbornness. So, I took my men and we rescued him. But he’s not alright, and he would never fit with our group. I hate the man, if I’m honest. I gave him a way to leave, but Talia followed him out the door. She lived so far away from me for so long that at most she has only considered me a helpful stranger. The truth is that she will always love that sloppy, violent brute, and nothing I do will ever make her regard me as important.” 

Roman laid his other hand on Ra’s cheek. He hadn’t even realized Ra’s could be soft, or human. He just assumed he was his job and his own pleasures. But no, that was foolish. Roman had been an idiot. Roman was also terrible at the type of emotions Ra’s was displaying now. 

“I’m sorry,” Roman said weakly. “I didn’t know.” 

“I know you didn’t. I never told you before. I either don’t tell people or they already know.” 

“But you told me,” Roman said, his voice still weak. He found himself searching Ra’s eyes, though he didn’t know for what until he found it. “Oh, shit. Do you love me?” 

“As much as I can,” Ra’s said. There was something holding him back, well, clearly more than one something. But Roman had the part of him that Ra’s could give.

Roman laughed, which sounded strained. “Nicest fucking gift you could give me. I don’t have anything so whole to give in return.” 

“You’ve given me more than enough,” Ra’s said. 

“Never. There’s always more to give and more to take.” Roman went up on his toes and kissed Ra’s on the mouth. “I’ll find a way to give more.” 

“I believe you,” Ra’s whispered. 

“But I’m not letting go of Szazs. He’s literally the only family I have left, and the only person besides you I can trust,” Roman murmured before kissing his murderous boyfriend again. 

“You trust me?” Ra’s murmured back. His mouth quirked in a small smirk. 

“I’ll trust you up until I get your knife in my back,” Roman said. 

Ra’s chuckled and then kissed him again. “Foolish boy,” he said after his quick kiss ended. 

“Your foolish boy,” Roman reminded before pulling Ra’s down into another kiss. 

“Mine,” Ra’s growled and swept him off his feet. He carried Roman to his very handsome bed to ravish him just the way Roman liked. Roman wouldn’t have had it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> This one was literally my husband's suggestion originally.


End file.
